Revenge is Sweet
by MissJessObsessed
Summary: The four 'rotten' children decide to team up and completely obliterate Wonka's chances of being so ridiculously successful. (2005 movie)
1. Prologue

Her skin was blue. She was no longer allowed into competitions. She was bullied. Her mother acted like she didn't care, but the girl heard her crying every night. Her mother's sadness brought her to tears. Violet Beauregarde's violet colour had attracted the attention of many schoolyard bullies. She spat out the gum and tried her hardest to get on with life, but nothing seemed to work. She found herself coming to school daily covered from head to toe, trying to hide the blue. But as she found out, nothing is a secret in school.

He was starving himself. His mother took away all of the chocolate. He no longer felt like eating. He worried day and night about body image and became a self-conscious, unhealthy teenager. Mrs Gloop had always encouraged her little boy, Augustus, to eat, but after the tour, he refused to eat any food at all. His mother and father worried about him and he lost weight. School stressed him, and previously, the schoolchildren teasing Augustus about his weight had not bothered him, but now, it mattered most of all.

She was a disgrace. Her family's business went downhill. Her home was dark, the curtains always shut to avoid the cameras. She lived alone, all day, and alone all night. She cried, and it was all her fault. Salt's Nut Company had almost gone bankrupt, and Veruca knew she was the sole person who caused it. Nobody could look at her the same way. It was almost impossible to hide from the media, and she knew that the family would soon be moving out of their mansion, and into a less luxurious residence. That frightened her.

His every step was painful. He had to learn how to walk again. His Wednesday afternoons were spent at the doctor's as they constantly checked on him. His video game collection was hidden under layers of untouched dust. There was no way to reverse the stretching effect, and Mike Teavee's limbs were constantly in pain. He was constantly being pestered about his 'adventure' at the dreaded factory. Everything seemed to happen 'constantly' in his world, and he didn't like it.

Their lives were hell. Lonely, sad, tear-filled hell. And it was all because of Willy Wonka.


	2. 1- Letters

CHAPTER 1

Mike Teavee sat alone in front of his computer late at night for the first time in what felt like a millennium. Really, it was two years. Now, it's true, Mike had used a computer fourteen times in those two years, but not at this time of night... Or day.

It was 1:00am.

He hurriedly typed into his computer the website address of Salt's Nut Company, then Gloop's Butchery, and finally Violet Beauregarde's Facebook page. With lightning fast skills, he was able to extract hidden details on the websites. Such as when the page was created, and the location it was created.

Then he scrambled for a pen and some paper. Barely being able to grasp the pen in his paper-thin fingers, he wrote some letters.

_To Veruca_

_Hey, this is Mike. Remember me, from the factory? I'm sure you don't even want to remember that day, but I have a plan to completely obliterate his business. Wonka's business, not your dad's. Duh. If you want to give me a call to figure out this plan, here's my number **********. By the way, what have you been up to since the tour? _

_From Mike_

Then there was one addressed to Augustus:

_To Augustus_

_Hello, this is Mike Teavee from the factory tour. I have thought up a plan to expose Wonka once and for all, so if you would like to call me to arrange this plan, here's the number you will need **********. How have you been since the tour?_

_From Mike_

And finally, one for Violet:

_To Violet_

_Hi, Gum Chewer, this is Mike from that dumb tour of Wonka's. I have this crazy idea for a plan that we could use to kill off Wonka's business. Call me if you want to chat about it here **********. Are you still the human blueberry?_

_From Mike_

Mike finished the final letter and breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally put that damn pen down! He could only just hold it in his flattened hands. He put the letters in the envelopes and stuffed them into his school bag to post tomorrow on his way to school.

A few days later, Violet's mother's voice rang up the stairs.

"Violet, you have mail!"

Her mother opened her door a crack, then slipped through an envelope with her name and address written in angrily messy font. Violet reached out for the letter, but before she could take it, her mother dropped it straight into her blue hand and slammed the door.

She was curious to see who this letter was from, and she eagerly tore open the envelope. It contained a small, ripped piece of standard school notebook paper. She read the first words:

_Hi, Gum Chewer,_

She sighed and laid back on her bed. She was so over that 'Gum Chewer' phase. Violet continued to unfold the paper and read on:

_This is Mike from that dumb tour of Wonka's. I have this crazy idea for a plan that we could use to kill off Wonka's business. Call me if you want to chat about it here **********. Are you still the human blueberry?_

_From Mike_

Human Blueberry? Seriously? She was sick of the names. Mike Teavee? Seriously? She thought she'd seen the last of that violent television pole. Her blue hand scooped up her mobile phone, and she added this new number to her contacts, she might need it later, if she could trust this kid not to cross her ever again. After all, she was a black belt in karate, and what was he? A dumb TV freak about as thin as the piece paper in her hand.

A letter arrived in the mailbox of Gloop's Butchery. The owners' son was on his daily trek, down the driveway of the shop to the mailbox, when he noticed something other than orders in the box. It was a letter! Augustus quickly opened the frozen metal mailbox and fished out the letter. He tucked the orders under his thin arm and picked open the envelope.

_To Augustus_

_Hello, this is Mike Teavee from the factory tour. I have thought up a plan to expose Wonka once and for all, so if you would like to call me to arrange this plan, here's the number you will need **********. How have you been since the tour?_

_From Mike_

Augustus could tell by Mike's choice of words, he still expected him not to fully understand English. But he did. He studied hard in school since the factory tour, avoiding the distraction of snacks and most foods. Augustus grew terribly thin, and even his teachers were worried about his health. In fact, Augustus was getting so thin, he was on the verge of becoming anorexic, which obviously was quite a difference from the chubby boy seen leaving Wonka's factory.

The postman had just passed the Salt's mansion, and the severely underpaid butler, Donald, had set out to retrieve the overdue bill statements, food safety orders and vet bills for Veruca's many pets. A suspicious looking letter and a credit card statement was shoved under Veruca's bedroom door, and without a thankyou, she ripped it open. She sat on the floor with her only remaining bunny rabbit, Arnold. Arnold was a black rabbit. Arnold lost his friends, when Veruca ordered for them to be taken away as she kept mistaking them for squirrels.

_To Veruca_

_Hey, this is Mike. _

Mike Teavee? She couldn't believe it! What sort of privacy invasion was this? How did he get her address!?

_Remember me, from the factory? I'm sure you don't even want to remember that day, but I have a plan to completely obliterate his business. Wonka's business, not your dad's. Duh. If you want to give me a call to figure out this plan, here's my number **********. By the way, what have you been up to since the tour? _

_From Mike_

Obliterate his business? Whatever it was, it sounded magnificent to Veruca, and she kept the letter in her handbag, with all her other important stuff.

That day, Mike received three phone calls. They all went a little like this:

First it was Augustus, calling from Germany.

"Hello? Iz this Michael?" He asked.

"Yes, is this Augustus?" Mike replied.

"Yes, I vas calling about—"

"So you got the letter?"

"Yes, and I am calling about ze plan."

"Cool. So are you okay to fly to London, where the factory is? I've located a coffee shop two hundred metres away, and there is a hotel where all of us can stay. Get a pen and paper and you can write down the details." Mike could hear Augustus scrambling for a scrap of paper.

"Yes okay."

"Okay the coffee shop is called The Crown Coffee and Cake, and the hotel is The Pineapple Tree Hotel."

"Okay thank you, I vill call another time, alright?"

"Yep cool."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

Then Violet, about an hour after.

"Hey, TV freak."

"Oh, hi, Blueberry."

"Okay, first, just quit it with the name game, Buddy, you don't wanna mess with a black belt in karate."

"Okay, well the—"

"Second, give me all the details you got about this plan."

"Okay, uh, there's the coffee place, that's The Crown Coffee and Cake, then the hotel is The Pineapple Tree Hotel."

"Got it, I'll call you later, Mom's calling me for dinner."

Later that evening he received a call from Princess Veruca.

"Hello? Does this phone work?"

"It works fine, Veruca Salt."

"Hey, how did you know it was me?"

"You have an accent remember?"

"Don't harass me about my accent. My daddy will sue you for all the money you're worth."

"I see the sales are going down for 'daddy' huh?"

"Don't you dare."

"Okay. So do you wanna hear the plan or not."

"Any opportunity to kill off an opposing company is an opportunity well spent."

"Okay, well there's the coffee shop about two hundred metres away from the gates, That's The Crown Coffee and Cake—"

"Ew! That place is notorious for rat and cockroach infestations!"

"And then The Pineapple Tree Hotel."

"Even worse!"

"Well, that's settled."

"Shall I call another time then? We have guests now."

"Alright."

"Talk to you later."

Mike's plan was working. He tried to fist pump the air, but finished with excruciating pain in his arm muscles. His life was still a living hell, and he probably couldn't change that ever.

(AUTHOR NOTE: Yayy first chapter! I hope you all had a safe and merry christmas and best wishes for the new year! As always, please follow/favourite and most importantly, review! I love hearing your reviews, they make me smile like mad, I mean, knowing that people actually read the effort you put in is so motivating! Thanks for your reviews on the prologue! Jess out!)


	3. 2- Tickets

CHAPTER 2

No matter how many times Veruca tried, Mike didn't answer his phone. Than she realised. Time differences. Time differences matter a lot in business. She would know. Now how did Salt's business become so bankrupt? Well, the marketing slogan was 'Perfect nuts by perfect people'. Pretty weird, huh? So when Veruca had her 'downfall' at the factory, the public were exposed to a lifetime's worth of lies the Salt's had been hiding, such as: the fact that the nut factory had been involved upon two rodent infestations and the health and safety department was on their trail for unfair worker treatment. Later, many of their workers quit as a result of these dilemmas, and since there were barely any workers, not as many nuts were going on shelves, and since sales were down, there wasn't enough to pay their remaining workers. Soon, there were no workers in sight, and Mr Salt had to hand over their last pennies for machines to do the jobs of the workers.

Little money meant an unhappy Veruca, and her mother could barely pay for her sessions to get rid of her everlasting squirrel nightmares. The family had to sell many of their luxuries, they began cooking for themselves, driving themselves places and doing most things independently, except for Donald, a weird butler who for some reason, always wanted to get into Veruca's room. She found it extremely creepy. He was also notorious for stealing many of their prized possessions. But Mr Salt had a bad memory, and just thought the things that went missing had been sold, despite Veruca's protests.

She finally put down her phone and agreed to go to sleep.

Augustus's mother had described him to this point as 'almost anorexic' but it was better to say that he actually was anorexic, as he had barely eaten a meal since the tour, and his mother only wanted him to feel better by not mentioning his health directly to him. It had always worked when he was younger, as he went about his days not bothered about how overweight he was, but the teasing and names given to him by the school kids (The Snowman, Fatty, Blob Of Gloop, etc) had always made him feel a little bit self-conscious, and since the tour, he decided to do something about it once and for all. Every time Augustus looked in the mirror, he thought he still wasn't good enough, and now he barely looks in the mirror, because of what he's done to himself. At school there are new nicknames for him (The Human Skeleton, Stick Man, etc) and he was now a very unhappy boy. He vowed never to go back to being the person he was at the factory.

His thin fingers typed the words onto the computer. Cheap tickets to London. (But in German of course.) There were lots of tickets on offer across thousands of websites. There were the sounds of heavy footsteps coming up the hallway, and Gus flicked off the computer and jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Augustus, you cannot surely be asleep yet!" His mother said from the doorway, moving to sit on the end of his bed. He quickly moved his legs so that they would not be crushed by her weight.

"Mother I am asleep, please leave me alone."

"Don't you vant some dezzert?" She asked, "There iz ztrawberry vanilla cake."

"No thankyou."

"Augustus, please!" She argued, "Just vone slice?"

"No!"

"Augustus!"

"Mother I am not hungry."

And with that, she got up and left. She shut the door behind her, and Augustus went back to his computer. Once he flicked it back on, the screen was bright enough that he could he himself in the mirror over the other side of the room. Annoyed, he walked over and turned it around, so he could not see the horror anymore. He looked at his mother's credit card, sitting on his desk, he had taken it this morning, and felt very bad. He entered the details into the website, and ran across the hallway to collect the printout from the office. He left her credit card there, on her desk, along with enough of his own money to make up for the money he used.

"Mother!" He called, walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

"You've come for cake?" She replied.

"No, a friend invited me to see him."

"Okay."

"In London." He sat down at the table.

She gasped, "Are you sure?" She pushed a slice of cake to him.

"Yes, I have a map and a phone mother, I'm sure it will be fine."

She continued to ask him questions about this place and friend, and soon his father came in, to tell his wife that Augustus was a responsible boy and that he trusted him enough. Augustus really loved his father, he would always stand up for him and support him. It was such a shame that he worked long hours at the shop. He was barely ever around, but when he was, it was Augustus's favourite part of the day.

"Here, Gus." His father said, slicing the corner off the piece of cake, "Have a little bit." He passed it to Augustus. Augustus studied the cake corner for a bit, before picking off some crumbs and tasting them. It was sweet tasting like sugary strawberries. He continued to eat the tiny corner.

"More?" His father suggested. Augustus shook his head, said goodnight to his parents and went back to his room.

Violet, too, was searching for plane tickets. Violet hated planes, despite always saying she was fearless. From a young age planes frightened her a lot. She would cry at the airport and during takeoff and landing. She would never sleep onboard, always getting up and cautiously walking to the toilet and back, disturbing her mother who was getting her 'beauty sleep'. She needed someone to go to London with her, and not her mother.

She finally got the courage to call Mike.

"Hello?" he answered, obviously having woken him from his sleep.

"Hey this is Violet. I was just wondering when you were planning on flying to London?"

"As soon as possible."

"What date?"

"I'd have to check with Augustus."

"He's coming?"

"And Veruca."

Violet sighed, "Okay, can we arrange something now?"

"Alright, I was thinking about flying on Saturday the third, then meeting on Sunday, then going in on the Monday evening. Why?"

"Okay," she sighed, "because I don't want to fly alone."

"Scared?" He laughed.

"No." She replied, a little embarrassed.

"Really? Well the website says there's a flight at 3pm from here."

"Okay. I'll write that down, I'll call again later, okay... uh, mom wants me."

Then she hung up. She had to admit, she'd always felt kind of nervous dealing with Mike Teavee, even if it was just over the phone.

(AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter is a little shorter, but it took a while to try to find the right words. I also tried to answer some questions asked in the reviews. Keep the reviews coming! Jess out!)


	4. 3- Flying

CHAPTER THREE

Later, Veruca texted, telling Mike about how she wouldn't need to organise a plane trip to get to London, then Augustus called.

"Hello, zis iz Augustus."

"Hey Gus."

"Hello, Michael, I vas calling to zay I've booked a ticket for Zaturday ze third. From Germany to London."

"Cool, when are you landing?"

"At five o clock at night."

"Okay. Will you be okay for Veruca to pick you up from the airport?"

"Yes, vat does her car look like?"

"It's a tiny blue thing, that's how she described it."

"Okay."

"Yeah you should be okay to fit your stuff in the back. She's emailed me now."

Veruca had emailed Mike a picture of her blue Volkswagen beetle cabrio car.

"Yeah you should be able to fit your bags in alright. It's a light blue beetle cabrio. Google it." Mike said. He could hear Augustus tapping away on the keyboard.

"Yes. I've found it." He replied.

"The flight me and Violet are on comes in later, Veruca's coming back for us."

"Vill I vait in ze hotel?"

"Yeah, I booked a room for 'Teavee'."

"I wrote zat down."

"Good."

"I guess I vill see you in two days?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Bye."

Augustus hung up. Mike felt like a true leader. He put the phone down and laid back on his specially made bed. It felt good just to lie down and relax his poor arms and legs.

Meanwhile, Veruca was busy packing for the 'holiday'. It wasn't hard to get permission from her parents to go to London. They let her do whatever they wanted. The probably just wanted her out of the house. Her two suitcases were packed full, and she had ordered Donald to care for the rabbit. She was getting to the hotel days earlier so she was able to get into her room and settled before Violet arrived. Veruca had booked the girls' room and Mike had booked the guys'.

She hugged and kissed her loving parents goodbye then shoved her bags in the back. She peeked at her learner plates and drove out of the driveway.

She drove through the busy London streets and pulled into the empty hotel car park. It looked rather dodgy. Grabbing her bags and taking a breath, she entered the place.

The hotel was rather clean, although decorated in a weird style. It was kind of dark inside the room. She quickly located the reception desk.

"Hello." The receptionist said brightly.

"Hi, um, I have a room under 'Salt'." Veruca replied. The receptionist looked at her computer for a while, then handed her a key and a scrap of paper with a number and directions written in swirly handwriting. Veruca waved in return and dragged her bags up the compact staircase.

It was rather difficult to carry two huge suitcases, a piece of paper and a door key up a tiny set of stairs. Then she continued down the tiny hallway, following the directions:

_Up stairs, third door._

There were three doors in the hallway. All the doors appeared the same and Veruca's had a number three on it in silver numbers. She dumped the bags on the ground outside and unlocked the door. The room was small, but it fitted two single beds in it. The beds were dressed with white sheets and Veruca claimed the bed on the far side of the room. She began to unpack her belongings, when her phone rang.

"Hey this is Mike." Mike said.

"Hi Mike. What's up?"

"Augustus's flight lands at five on the same day."

"Five at night I hope."

Mike laughed, "Yes!"

"So I'll have to come back for you and... Violet's on your plane, right?"

"Yeah, you come back for us, just make sure Gus gets settled in."

"Alright, see you in two days!"

"See you then."

She clicked off her phone and kept unpacking. This was getting exciting. She hung all of her clothes in the wardrobe, and she set aside her outfit for 'the plan' on a separate hanger.

Violet explained the situation to her mother. Her mother tried to calmly respond, also trying to avoid eye contact with her daughter. It was all very weird to Violet. Her mother and Violet agreed that she could go because she got good marks this semester in school. Violet was very happy, and texted Mike about it. He only replied with a smiley emoji.

Mike had required the group to wear black so that they couldn't be seen for the 'attack'. So Violet packed a pair of black jeans and a black hooded jumper. Augustus grabbed a black hoodie jacket and a pair of black shorts. Veruca had a black cardigan, black skirt and tights. According to Mike, it was camouflage, but Veruca swore it was just because Mike liked wearing black.

Two days later, Violet waved goodbye to her mother at the doors of the airport. She didn't kiss her. Mike grumbled ho his dad as he dragged his heavy bag out of the car, which caused a lot of pain. They met at the check-in desk, where they put their bags up to be carried to the plane. While they waited with their carry-on bags for the gate to open, they went and got a piece of cake and milkshake from the cafe upstairs.

"You've not changed much since leaving the factory." Violet said.

Mike sighed, "So how's life been?"

"Mom and I still aren't talking that much."

"I never talk to my parents, except for the occasional 'whats for dinner' or 'pass me the salad dressing.' It's pretty weird." He replied. She laughed.

Mike took a bite of his M&Ms cookie and looked at Violet's blueberry muffin.

"Cannibalism." He laughed. She joined in.

"You could say that."

The whole cafe was watching as the blue girl and the flat boy finished their food. They left the cafe, got their bags scanned, walked through the duty free shops and finally went through the final gates to board the plane. Luckily, they had requested seats together on the plane.

Augustus's plane was already high in the air. He was over crying because this was the first time he was away from his parents. He was now asleep.

Violet was starting to freak out. She buckled her seatbelt and squeezed the armrest as the safety demonstration was... Demonstrated. The plane was taxiing down the runway. Her heart was beating faster.

"Mike." She hissed in a whisper.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm scared."

He smiled and grabbed her blue hand. She smiled in return, and then all of a sudden, the plane was in the sky.

(AUTHOR NOTE: Last update for 2014! Have a safe and happy new year! I love hearing your support and feedback, so keep the reviews coming! I wonder if Veruca will recognise Augustus after his plane lands? Find out soon! Jess out!)


End file.
